Rain
by Fan5124
Summary: This is yaoi! Don't like, don't read. It's different couple's and there thoughts in the rain. Kakairu, ShikaChouji, ShinoKiba, and LeeGaara. It is better then it sounds!


Title: Rain

Author: Yanksbabe51

Rating: K This is yaoi, if you don't like, don't read.

Pairings: Kakairu, SkikaChouji, ShinoKiba, LeeGaara

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto so please don't sue!

Kakashi/Iruka

You hate the rain.

Every time it rains you know that your lover is somewhere getting hurt. It always happens. If he's on a mission and it begins to rain you know there's a chance he won't make it this time.

You hate the rain.

You know he's on an important mission and you know he'd never turn it down just because you don't want to be alone with the rain. It's always the rain that makes you think of your parents...yes there is nothing about this weather that brings a good feeling. You lean against the window, the only light is the candle next to the couch right behind you. Your eyes are tired and aching from the dim light and you feel your hope dwindling. You fear that you will get a knock on the door telling you your lover is going to have his name carved in the monument next to his teammates. You feel your chest tighten and the tears gather in your eyes. It was only supposed to be a weeks mission. You understand that missions can take longer and that he's just always late at everything as is, but it's now 3 and half weeks and you are lost without him. The rain is even harder now and you want to rip the clouds from the sky. You close your eyes and lean your head against your folded arms. You want to stop the worry and pain.

When you look up you see a shadow moving towards your house and your heart leaps into your throat. You can see his signature silver hair even in the dark and your out in the rain before you can blink. He's limping and his arm hangs dead from his shoulder. He's covered in mud and grime and god knows what else but it's the most beautiful sight you've seen in weeks, because he's breathing and walking towards you. You see him look up at you and both eyes are showing, he's tired, dirty and hurting and you can see it, but his eyes light up at the sight of you. You throw your arms around him and bury your face in his neck. You feel one arm wrap around you and you feel bad that you are keeping him in the rain but you can't help but feel happy that he's in your arms again. Finally you let him go and grab his good hand to bring him inside. Before you turn he leans in and kisses you and even with that damn mask in the way you can't help but moan. You've missed this, hell you missed him, finally you separate and you bring him inside. You hate the rain but you'll do anything to see him walking towards you in the rain any day.

Chouji/Shikamaru

The rain makes you even more lazy then usual. No one believes it until they see it but it's true. You sit on the door step under the veranda and watch the rain. Your not the biggest fan of rain because it keeps you from watching the clouds. You know you could watch the storm clouds, but then you'd be to lazy to move and then you'd probably drown, and that's not the brightest thing to do. So you sit and watch the rain and _think _because you're a genius and that's what you do. Your to smart and you can't turn your brain off and sometimes it hurts to just do nothing but think. Maybe that's why your so lazy and don't care, your to busy_ thinking_ to care about anything else. So you sit and watch and think.

You hear the door open behind you but it'll take to much energy to turn around, it doesn't matter anyway because you feel large strong arms wrap around your waist and you can't help but be thankful for everything you have now. The arms around you tighten and your so comfortable you may just fall asleep right here in the open. Arms that could crush stone are so gentle around you and you can't help but lean back because he's so _warm_. He's home to you and you can feel the soft lips against the back of your neck, and you start to just _feel_ because you don't want to think and your senses are telling you the same thing. You're warm and comfortable and you can smell spices on him. He always smells of some food or other whether it is sweet or spicy sometimes even citrusy. When you tell him this he will smirk and tell you that it's his bloodline and you know he has to eat and to shut up because you know you love it. You feel yourself nod agreeing full heartedly.

You watch the rain for a while and your mind is racing again because you are a _genius_ and your mind won't stop. Somehow he _feels_ that you can't concentrate on just one thing and he knows that you will get a migraine soon if you can't stop. He's smarter then he lets on and he's emotionally more mature and aware then anyone in the village, and he just _knows_ exactly what to do when your like this. You feel his arms shift and you know what's coming and even though you'll never admit it, you love feeling helpless in his arms. He picks you up bridal style and carries you through the front door to your bedroom. He never pokes fun at the fact that you have a submissive streak and like to be treated so sweetly, he just does it because he enjoys making you happy and you both know it.

Your house smells so delicious all the time and you have to hand it to him, he's a fantastic cook. He's also a very clean person always picking up after your own laziness and he hasn't complained once. You feel the soft bed against your back and he gently, always so gentle, lays you down and kisses your lips softly. He mummers to you that he'll be right back. You watch him walk around the room his big form now mostly muscle, closes the blinds and lights a few candles. He then turns off the light and closes the blinds and you think that you've fallen for the mushiest romantic in the village. The rain pounds onto the roof and suddenly your thinking again a million different thoughts racing through your mind. Suddenly you are under his body and being kissed softly. He tells you that you'll not be able to think after he's done with you and god he so right because the one thing that fries your brain _and_ leaves you lazier than the rain, is him giving you the best goddamn orgasm of your life.

Shino/Kiba

You love the rain.

You run around quickly diving into puddles and shaking it off as you and your best friend tackle one another. The big dog always by your side is now dripping wet as are you. You were so excited when it started that you ran out without your furry coat and just dived right in. It was the most fun you've had all week being that everyone was busy. Well everyone that mattered, and that being the one person who was on a mission. You were somewhat lonely and had nothing to do, so you continue to play in the rain. None of your clan members have joined you because wet dog fur is quite disgusting to sensitive noses in mass, plus they had done all there running around in the rain when they were younger. So your with your best friend, bouncing in puddles getting completely soaked and dirty and having a great time doing it.

You love the rain.

You jump up and tackle the big white dog in front of you and you both yelp as you tumble into a mud puddle. You laugh as you pet his head affectionately. He's been with you for as long as you can remember and you can't think of anything better to do on a rainy day. That's until you smell it, you know that smell anywhere and it's the one scent you are absolutely addicted to. You stick your nose in the air and sniff and yes that's not your imagination he is here. You sniff in every direction and finally you sense the direction. Your dog is right behind you howling happily that his _other_ master is home.

Your running on all fours and you haven't realized it until you see him. He's standing in all his glory, his hood is still over his head and that damn collar is zipped all the way up, but goddamn he is so gorgeous in the rain.You feel the heat of his gaze even behind those dark glasses and you almost whimper. You've missed him and now that he's standing in front of you. You have to stand up because he's just so _tall_ and you already feel small next to him. When you do, before you realize it you've tackled him into the muddy ground. You hear his grunt but could care less, you know how he needs to be clean all the time but now is not the time to care about that. Now your moving that goddamn collar and kissing him and he's kissing you back apparently not minding all to much that he is wet and dirty. It lasts for a while until you can't breathe and water is running up your nose. You stare at him for a moment and reach to take off his glasses but he grabs your wrist tightly. He doesn't want you to do it yet and he tells you so but then kisses you lightly. You stand up and help him up grinning and he's about to zip his collar back up when you stop his hand. He sighs and you can tell he rolls his eyes but you don't care, as you hold his hand and through the rain you bring him to the house. Your best friend waits on the porch as you both walk into the house still dripping wet, you begin to shake off just like your dog but he stops you with a kiss and both hands on your shoulders. You look at him and he slowly begins to take off your clothes. You smile and reach up to take off the hood of his coat. He gets you completely naked and you attack his pants, the only thing he has on other than pants are his glasses. Once his pants are down you reach up into his hair and drag him down for a kiss. Your both still wet from the rain and your clothes are soaking the rug right in front of the closed door .You feel his hands over your skin and all you can think of is that there is nowhere you'd rather be.

And that you love the rain.

Lee/Gaara

Rain is a miracle for you. You live in the desert so whenever it rains the people around you run outside and fill buckets. Granted you have wells that stay pretty wet all year but for the extra baths and what not you need that little extra water. But when you think of rain, it's not about the desert sand soaking it in or about how wonderful it is to finally have just a touch of rain, you think of the first time you knew what love felt like.

The day when you went to the leaf village and felt the first forest rain. You can remember watching him from a short distance, you weren't even sure why you went to that spot but you had to feel the rain. It felt so good against your skin. Your guard was down for only a minute and you felt the loneliness as usual, but it was somehow eased because he was there kicking his tree stump and counting out loud. You couldn't help but wonder why you were drawn to this boy ever since the exams two years before. He has been the only thing on your mind since then. You remember how he had turned to you with the "nice guy smile" and you felt something inside you cave. This boy had broken every defense you had ever set up and he was only making it worse and not even trying. He had turned and asked you how you were and if you would like to join him for something to eat. You were friends, he had told you so many times, and you began to believe him because how can you not. His eyes just screamed truth and friendship. It had rained the whole time and you asked if he would stay with you in the rain. He had agreed and you spent the day soaked in your robes and for once you felt _alive_. You remember the dark and the way the rain slowed to a drizzle and then his lips were on yours. You felt your heart race and your eyes closed and you just wanted to be held by him because he was there and sweet and _loving._ You had never known you could feel that way with someone's tongue practically down your throat. He held you tightly and you wanted no _needed_ more, you wanted him to take your very soul if it meant you could feel like this forever. The rain fell as he asked for your body and you so willingly gave it, because you needed him to save you and take away that same loneliness you faced every night. It was then with the rain dripping onto your cheeks like the tears you never shed that he confessed to loving you as you screamed for him to the night sky.

You feel the rain against your skin and the memories wash over you, it's been such a long time since then and rain is amazing because it brought _him _to you. The desert sand is dark with water and then you sense him behind you because he knows how much you love the rain. You turn to him slowly and feel a smile form on your lips as he walks to you and wraps you in his arms. He will protect you and love you for all eternity because he promised and he never breaks a promise. You stand with him in the rain as it soaks your clothes once again and you know that yes, rain is your miracle, and he knows that it will always be more precious than anything, because he _knows_ you love him. You are thankful for him and he kisses you and tells you he'll share the miracle with you and you smile and take his hand. You know you don't need to stay out here when there's a perfectly warm bed inside. The only thing you need is him now and when he kisses you, water clinging to his eyelashes you feel your heart melt all over again. While the rain is a miracle to the desert, _he _is the only miracle you need.

A/N: This is my first fanfic ever posted in the web so it's probably not the best but i hope you enjoyed. My grammar isn't the best but i hope you'll forgive me! Comments are welcome, flames are not.


End file.
